The Tower B-Team
The Tower B-Team was formed by Starlass to act as an active group outside the Tower that is able to integrate itself more heavily in the raw crime-fighting that Heartania needs, rather than the administrative duties of the Tower. History During the fallout of the council scandal where The Blythe Family were held for ransom by LTC Paige as well as the heist of the Heartania Inventor's Convention, Argent Mind was gone; being grilled by the UN and held responsible for the chaos. Sensing corruption in The Tower's ranks and greatly feeling that The Tower had lost focus on what's important; saving people, Starlass began planning the formation of a new team which would focus more-so on crime fighting than quelling the chaos that The Tower was so deeply rooted in. To do this, she approached Edison Mills, new associate of The Tower, expert chemist and keeper of the monster inside him; Compound. The two later enlisted Nimbus - a healer; new to Heartania - as the riots began to flare up). The City Hall Riot The first mission of the team (consisting of Starlass, Edison and Nimbus) was to intervene in the proceedings at City Hall, where The Pursuer was threatening innocent citizens rioting on the recently-revealed-as-corrupt High Council. Nimbus, being able to fly, arrived to join Tower Hero; The Knight in calming the crisis, but was unable to prevent Knight's arrest. Edison, travelling by car, was too late to contribute to the scene, and forgot to bring The Compound anyway. The Prison Break / A City in Chaos Immediately after leaving the scene at City Hall, Edison and Nimbus were among the first heroes to learn of the Prison Break via a breaking news report. Nimbus once again traveled ahead in order to aid in the control of destruction, while Edison returned to The Tower to collect his gear and update Starlass on the situation. At this point in time, a bargain was struck between Starlass and Dr. Cooper, Shadow Fixer; Cooper's freedom for his membership on the team, and his assistance with the mission. At the prison, Nimbus encountered The Knight, and the two of them fought together to contain the breakout. Meanwhile, while on their way to join them Compound and Shadow Fixer intercepted Reaver and engaged her in combat. Members Starlass Although not an active member of the team, Grace Scott is their founder and administrative leader. She provides them with leads using Tower resources. Compound Edison was the first hero that Starlass approached with the idea of forming the team, shortly after meeting the vigilante. Nimbus Not long after Edison's recruitment, Starlass also enlisted the aid of Evander Harrington. He was the first member of the group to act under Starlass' orders, intervening at the City Hall Riot. Shadow Fixer In order to increase numbers after the Prison Breakout, Starlass struck a deal with the Shadow Fixer: she would realease him from the Tower's custody if he would join and fight beside the team. Associates Blacklist Due to the nature of Riya's relationship with Nimbus, it is likely she will find herself aiding the team in the future. The Knight After breaking free from custody during the prison riot, Blake got into contact with Nimbus while fighting the chaos rife in Heartania. Already a founding member of The Tower alongside B-Team member; Starlass, it is unknown whether he will be welcome or willing to join the offshoot time. Harvey Hare Due to his friendship with Nimbus and the scientific fascination of Compound, Harvey is a very likely future member of the team - if he can only get his condition under control. Butterfly Erin offered his aid to Starlass, and she entertained the idea of adding him to the team before instead sending him to contact Argent Mind. Should the team need more members, Butterfly is likely a willing candidate. Category:Faction